


Three's Company | Brunnhilde/Gamora/Reader

by thorsthot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: porn without plot. threesome with Brunnhilde and Gamora
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) & Reader, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Gamora (Marvel), Gamora & Reader, Gamora/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Three's Company | Brunnhilde/Gamora/Reader

“Does the little slut like that?” Val smirks.

Her back is against the headboard with you sitting between her legs, your back to her chest. She’s got your legs spread, in between them is Gamora. Two of her fingers in your ass while her tongue is pressed against your clit. She laughs against your cunt, her eyes peeking up at you.

“My little slut does like that,” Gamora spoke, dipping her head back down to eat you more.

Her tongue swirls around your clit, licking on the sore bud, moving it around with her tongue. She places a kiss at your clit, lifting her head once more to spit down on your aching cunt. Rubbing you with her free hand, tapping against your clit every fifth beat. The two fingers in your ass pumping in you slowly, stretching you out a bit.

“My pretty baby tastes so good,” Gamora planted a kiss right above your clit. “But I need you to get on your knees slowly baby.”

Gamora moved your left leg over her head, letting you close your legs. You winced out, as her fingers were still inside you. She held onto your hip, helping you up on your knees. She kneels behind you, her rough hand stroking your neck before claiming its grasp around your throat. Her fingers fucking into your ass a bit faster. Your eyelids getting heavier, threatening to close as your mouth gaped open. You were about to moan out until Val placed her hands on your face, cupping it. Pressing her lips on yours, your mouths move in sync.

As Val slips her tongue in your mouth, you didn’t notice her right hand leave your face. Tracing her fingertips down your body till they reached your clit, rubbing it in soft circles. Her two digits slipping further now, dipping into your wetness. She slides her fingers into your core, curling them up. Now you’re being stretched out by both of your girls. Both their fingers going from out of sync to synced in a matter of seconds.

Val begins to kiss the corners of your mouth, as Gamora moves your hair, kissing up your neck. Grazing her tongue up your neck, then kissing back down it. Gamora makes love bites on your neck, while Val bends, sucking on your nipples. Your moans loud enough to be heard by anyone else who was on the spaceship.

“Mmm, daddy. Fuck me harder. ” You practically screamed, your voice cracked and shook.

“Which one of us, baby?” Val asks, looking Gamora in the eyes before scrapping you all together and going to kiss her.

Your eyes just roll back as they both increase the speed of their fingers. You snap back to life when Val slips her fingers out of you, inserting them into your mouth. Thrusting her fingers down your throat, smiling at how you choke and gag around them. Spit began to trail out your mouth and around her fingers as she continued to finger fuck your throat.

Val’s fingers slid out your mouth, and she trailed her hand back down to your wetness. Dipping her fingers inside you once more before taking them back out. You notice how the light reflects off your juices, making you look even more delicious in her eyes. She brings her fingers to her mouth, swirling her tongue around to taste every bit of you.

She slides her fingers out, looking you in the eyes. “Gamora’s right baby, you do taste good.”

“Mhm, I don’t think I got that good of a taste though. Come here,” Gamora releases her hand from your neck, cupping Val’s face.

They began to make out. Their tongue moving deliciously in sync in each other’s mouths. You tilt your head slightly to the side to catch a better view as Val’s fingers went back to their home, inside you. Gamora removed her free hand from Val’s face, moving it down your body. The soft tips of her middle and ring finger tapped at your clit lightly. Their kisses got sloppier, you could hear them swapping spit, and though the sound might’ve grossed you out outside of this setting, it didn’t.

They break the kiss, giving one small peck to each other. “Open your mouth,”

But when your reaction time was delayed, Gamora removed her hand from your clit, slapping you lightly. She held a firm grip at your chin, prying your mouth open with her fingers. “You heard her, sweetheart. She told you to open your mouth.”

And you opened your mouth wider, with lovely help from Gamora. Sticking your tongue out so Val could spit in your mouth. And when she did, some of it trailed out your mouth, so she took her hand and spread it all over your face.

“Look at the good girl,” Val smiled at you. “Come on.”

They slipped their fingers out of you, moving around on the bed.

“Lay down on your back baby,” Gamora whispered.

You did as you were told. Laying flat on the bed, Gamora spread your legs, spitting down onto your cunt. She ran the palm of your hand against it, slapping lightly, making your shake.

“Our pretty baby has such a cute little cunt.” She admires. Your legs tangling together as she pressed her heat against yours.

“And she has such a pretty face too,” Val smiled. Placing her legs on either side of your face, positioned towards Gamora.

She slid down onto your face, careful not to put too much weight on you. You stuck your tongue out to eat her, and she began rocking onto your face, just as Gamora did the same on your cunt. The way Gamora began to grind onto you had you moaning into Val’s cunt. And how sweet Val tastes, like the sweetest nectar one could ever taste in the galaxy. Her moans filling the room from the way your tongue swirled around her clit, fucking into her slit. How you sucked on your clit, licking and kissing it, making your grind down on your face even more.

“Fuck,”

Val held your legs apart as Gamora began to grind faster on your cunt. Her hips rocking, she stops momentarily to spit back down onto your cunt. She begins to move again, this time now going slower, dragging everything out. Making you shudder against their hold on you.

“I didn’t say stop,” Val says. “Eat my pussy like a good little slut.”

She leans down, her face now reaching Gamora’s stomach. She moves down further, pressing her tongue between you two, having Gamora fuck onto it. You bring your hands up to her ass, slapping it, making her giggle. You buck your hips up, wanting to feel more of them on you. You legs shaking at the consistent feeling.

You continue to swirl your tongue around Val’s clit, moaning into her. Slipping your thumb inside her cunt, she bounces against your face, loving the feeling. Gamora’s hands fall into Val’s hair, tugging at it as her tongue grazes against her clit. You continue to thrust your thumb in and out of her, your middle finger circling around her asshole. Your other hand gripping at her ass, you whine into her delicious cunt.

She leans up a bit, “Such a good girl. Should we let you cum?”

You lick a long stripe up her clit and moan out a muffled yes. Val hops off of you and Gamora follows in suit. They each grab a leg, making your spread nice and open for them. Gamora brings her hand flat on your clit, bringing it back before striking down again, making you threaten to close your legs even though you couldn’t.

“My sweet, sweet baby,” She murmurs, two of her fingers sliding inside your cunt, curling up. “You’ve been so good for us. So lovely, baby.”

She smiles at you. Meanwhile, Val is lost in the beauty of the sight in front of her. Gamora slowly fingering into your cunt, that was getting wetter by the second if that was possible.

“So fucking good,” Val whispered, her hand coming to your clit, circling it in the same rhythm of your breaths, yet slower.

They continue to torture you slowly, building up your orgasm. Filling your ears with soft praises, just like music. The same way you filled theirs with the loveliest, heavy moans. Though they began to get quieter as you sunk off into space. Your mind clouded with thoughts of them and them only. The feeling of their fingers in you, their hands on you intensifying.

That lovely feeling in your stomach clinging to all your nerves. Your chest heaving as it feels like Gamora is fucking you faster, though she continues with that slow, numbing pace. Your eyes roll behind your head, and your lids close. Your legs shook and your voice cracked as you kept repeating the same phrase, over and over.

“So good, so fucking good,”

The heavy, whiteness of your orgasm rushing over you. You’re unable to open your eyes because you’re so deep into the euphoric feeling of everything. You could’ve sworn your probably blacked out. But when you came back, finally centering yourself, Val was below you, licking up all your juices while Gamora peppered kisses all over you.

“You’re so good for us baby,” Gamora stroked your cheek. “Think you can cum again?”


End file.
